zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Claudia Diamant
Personality If Claudia has the same resemblance to Kotona Elegance, Naomi Fluegel, and Amy, do everyone think her opponents are smitten by her attraction? Zeorangervi 03:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Given in mind that they are in Zoids, most likely no. However, outside of the Zoids, I would say yes. He he, I can imagne Van and Fiona meeting her. (Zoids Fanatic 03:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) Say what? You think Claudia could think about meeting with Van and Fiona? Zeorangervi 06:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) No, I ment Van and Fiona meet Claudia. If she is as attractive as the article says, Van would no dobt get attracted to her, despite his own feelings for Fiona (this is a discusses, I can be bias). This of course led Fiona and Claudia to become rivial for Van. Now add Thomas in, then it gets oh so funny. (Zoids Fanatic 12:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) Yup, seems if Fiona is so territorial to Van for some reason, what "IF" RD or Ruuji gets attracted to her? If RD does this, he ends up getting beaten up by Sweet, as same with Ruuji as Rei Mii does the same way. Zeorangervi 12:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) And try to describe her appearance first so I can edit. Zeorangervi 12:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you want a funny equation, here's what you do: First, get a deserted island, then put Van, Fiona, Thomas, Bit, Leena, Harry, RD, Sweet, Ruuji, Mii, Claudia, and Vareth on the island. You now have either Survior: Zoids edition, or Lost: Zoids edition. (Zoids Fanatic 12:42, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) Uhh, what about Leon, Naomi, Allstar, Party, and Reiner? Zeorangervi 23:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Try to put it on your user blog.Zeorangervi 12:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) And oh, what about her appearance, so i can edit, the other one followed earlier is a bit confusing. Zeorangervi 12:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I can give it a shot. I'll have to do it later today, since I'm using my Itouch right now, and it's hard to do long edits with it. But I can defently give it a go. (Zoids Fanatic 12:51, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) Ok, just describe her as in the CGI image i put earlier today. Zeorangervi 12:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) @Zoids Fanatic: Thanks for the edit, and what was that you mention get some sort of an island and i'll try to put Van, Fiona, Thomas, Bit, Leon, Leena, Harry, Naomi, RD, Sweet, Sigma, Ruuji, Mii, Kotona, Alster, Palty, Athle, Regina, and Blood, what should I do about that? Zeorangervi 09:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) what the heck? why would claudia lose to a zero falcon? VanXFiona 12:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Fiona clone or not? as said in the my OCA blog, do you guys think that Claudia is rather one of Fiona's clones? I would either say no. --VanXFiona 09:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) No, she's not. While they do carry some charactists, she's not a clone. Form what I've read, she is more emontinal then Fiona, dresses completely different, and also has a more flirting like nature compared to FIona. Now, if she were a clone of ECHO verison of Fiona, she would need a high-calber sniper rifle, be able to withstand alot of pain, be able to kill a Necromorph bare-handed, and be able to see things that would drive most people insane. So no, she's not a clone. (Zoids Fanatic 12:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC))